St. Gloriana Girls College
St. Gloriana Girls Academy '(聖グロリアーナ女学院) is one of the schools in Girls und Panzer. The school operates British World War Two tanks including the Matilda, at least one Churchill Mk. VII and the Crusader. Background St. Gloriana is a school located in Yokohama City, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. St. Gloriana is a rich, refined school with well groomed students. They have been known to even consume tea and cakes during sensha - duo battle. It is a very famous and privileged school, with Senshado a major part of the school's culture. A lot of the school's funds came from alumnae donations, but that means the graduates ended up influencing tank selection, thus their conservative tank selections despite their wealth. The school has a very stringent selection process to even be enrolled. Students aim to become a part of the "Tea Garden", the building where the best of the best students in grades and behavior, and trusted by all, given soul names of teas, gather. After graduation, the Tea Garden members join one of the three major factions of the alumnae organizations, and they run regular meetings to oversee how their school should be run, especially on how the next generation of Senshado leaders would be chosen. 'Against Ooarai St. Gloriana Girls Academy was chosen to be Ooarai Girls High School's first opponent for an elimination style exhibition match. St. Gloriana emerged victorious, but not without suffering heavy losses. After the match, their overall commander Darjeeling complimented Ooarai's overall commander Miho Nishizumi as a worthy opponent by giving them tea as a gift. St. Gloriana fielded four Infantry Tank Mk.II Mathilda II Mk.III/IV and one Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII After the conclusion of the tournament, St Gloriana formed a joint team with Pravda in a friendly flag-tank match against the Ooarai - Chi-Ha-Tan compound team. St. Gloriana fielded four Matilda II Mk. III/IVs, four Crusader MK.IIIs and a Churchill Mk.VII, which acted as the flag tank. St. Gloriana eventually claimed victory after Anglerfish Team missed a potentially-match-winning shot on the Churchill, and Assam landed a direct return hit. Against Selection University When news got out about Ooarai Girls High School being unjustly decommissioned unless they could win an annihilation match against a team of thirty tanks from Selection University, Darjeeling sent messages out to all different schools practicing Sensha-dō, requesting they join the fight to save the school. St. Gloriana themselves brought one Matilda II Mk.III/IV, one Cruiser Tank Mk. VI Crusader Mk.III and a Churchill MK.VII. All three tanks were initially attached to Team Dandelion, under company commander Darjeeling. In the battles in the amusement park, the Crusader Mk.III acted as bait to lure enemy Pershing tanks into ambushes set up by Hippo Team. Late in the match, the Churchill Mk.VII took part in a plan to overcome the impenetrable armour of the T28 Super Heavy Tank. Whilst the T28 was crossing a bridge, the Firefly destroyed a section of the bridge under the T28. The Churchill angled up against the bridge supports to fire up into the underside of the T28. This hit the weak point in the armour that had been determined due to Assam's extensive intel gathering. However, whilst their objective was completed, this position left the Churchill trapped and it was subsequently taken out. Further on, the Matilda II was immobilised whilst attempting to ram the tanks of the Bermuda Trio. In the closing stages of the match, the Crusader Mk.III, commanded by Rosehip, fought a high-speed duel with Selection University's last remaining Chaffee. Rosehip eventually removed the speed governor on her tank, breaking the tank's operational speed limit and jumping her tank across the river to fire into the Chaffee from point blank range. Unfortunately, such an extreme manoeuvre also resulted in the immobilisation of Rosehip's tank. Members St. Gloriana Girls High School has Seven students of note. 'Darjeeling' :Main Article: Darjeeling Her hometown, Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The overall commander of St. Gloriana Girls Academy Sensha-do team. She is a calm and well spoken leader who often speaks in quotes and riddles, much to the chagrin of both her opponents and her own team. 'Assam' :Main Article: Assam Her hometown, Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The gunner of the team's Churchill Mk. VII. She is shown to be very calm and silent and is sometimes seen with Orange Pekoe along with Darjeeling. 'Orange Pekoe' :Main Article Orange Pekoe Her hometown, Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The loader of the team's Churchill Mk. VII. She is commonly seen with Darjeeling as they observe Ooarai's matches. Rosehip '' Main Article: Rosehip '' Her hometown is Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The Commander of the team's Crusader Mk. III Tank. She is seen in the Girls und Panzer movie along with Darjeeling, Assam and Orange Pekoe during a team match. As seen in the Girls und Panzer Movie and the Manga, she has a certain obsession with speed, as she is lectured by Darjeeling about not speeding up the Crusader too much, which she does later on the movie. During a visit to Ooarai Girls High School she is lectured by Darjeeling, the Public Morals Committee members of Ooarai and is picked up while running by Klara for running in the corridors. 'Rukuriri' Her hometown is Kanagawa Prefecture, Yokohama City. The Commander of one of the team's Matilda II Tanks, She is seen in the Girls und Panzer Movie along with Darjeeling, Assam, Orange Pekoe and Rosehip during a exhibition match against Ooarai & Chi-ha-Tan Academy. Before she was named she was given the fan nickname "Ushiroda". 'Cranberry' Mentioned by Rosehip during a friendly match against Ooarai & Chi-ha-Tan Academy, Cranberry uses a Crusader Mk.III. 'Vanilla' Mentioned by Rosehip during a friendly match against Ooarai & Chi-ha-Tan Academy, Vanilla uses a Crusader Mk.III. Vehicles operated Tanks *Infantry Tank Mk.II Mathilda II Mk.III/IV *Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII *Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.II (seen, not employed on-screen) *Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III (GuP: der Film) *Cruiser A27M Mk.VIII Cromwell Mk.VII (supplemental material) *Tortoise Heavy Assault Tank (mentioned in GuP: der Film) Non-fighting vehicles * Indian Railways ACV-IP * Morris LCR Mk.I Trivia *All the known members of the school are named after different kinds of tea. They're also shown to drink tea a lot, even in their tanks. It's a fact that modern British tanks have tea heaters inside them. *The primary members of St. Gloriana's Sensha-dō team are all crew members of the same tank. This is the only instance of a two non-Ooarai Sensha-dō practitioners crewing the same tank. **Despite this, the driver and radio operator of the Churchill Mk.VII are never mentioned. *Despite being considered somewhat less strong than championship holder schools such as Pravda and Kuromorimine, St. Gloriana was the only school that actually beat Ooarai in the show. *The school's battle song is "The British Grenadiers", played in an instrumental version during the school's opening scene when fighting against Ooarai. *St. Gloriana and Ooarai are the only schools to have been shown competing in an elimination-style match, and St. Gloriana is also the only school to go up against Ooarai with an equal number of tanks (5 vs. 5). *St. Gloriana gives a gift of tea to Sensha-dō opponents whom they deem especially worthy of respect. *Their ship's name is the HMS Ark Royal, named in honor of the World War Two aircraft carrier HMS Ark Royal which took part in the sinking of the German battleship Bismarck and was later sunk on November 14th, 1941. *In the new movie Girls und Panzer der Film, it was St Gloriana Girls who organised for various schools to send reinforcements to Ooarai's aid against Selection University. Gallery StGloriana01.jpg|St. Gloriana's tanks. StGlorianaChurchill01.jpg|Infantry Tank Mk.IV Churchill Mk.VII StGlorianaMatilda01.jpg|Infantry Tank Mk.II Mathilda II Mk.III/IV Crusader.png|Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.II (left of Assam) Crusader.PNG|Cruiser Tank Mk.VI Crusader Mk.III Cromwell.jpg|Cruiser A27M Mk.VIII Cromwell Mk.VII ACV-IP.jpg|Indian Railways ACV-IP Morris Mk.I.png|Morris LCR Mk.I churchil an matildas.png|Churchill Mk.VII with Matildas in Formation. churchill.png|Darjeeling standing on the turret of the Churchill. Orange Pekoe and Darjeeling in a tank, drinking tea obviously.png|Orange Pekoe and Darjeeling inside the Churchill, Darjeeling drinking tea as usual Category:Schools Category:St. Gloriana Girls High School Category:St. Gloriana - Pravda compound team Category:Sensha-dou Teams